


Little Slice of Death

by the_last_dillards



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Frottage, Kinktober, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards
Summary: Julian wakes in the night pressed against his lover, feeling hot and sticky.Kinktober Day 9: Somnophilia
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945888
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	Little Slice of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Update! Podfic version by yohlenyaoilover now available here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161566>

Julian drifted into wakefulness.

The reason why wasn’t difficult to guess. It was the same reason he always woke three or four times during the night these days, getting up to splash his face and replicate a glass of water before going back to a fitful rest.

His bed partner was a Cardassian and as such, their quarters were kept _hot_ at all hours of the day.

He loved Garak. He really did. 

And Julian didn’t want him to suffer at home for his sake when he knew Garak already spent the majority of his days in misery on the cold station. Garak did deserve at least one place of respite. And it had taken them so long to acclimate him to sharing quarters and a bed without waking up and attempting to strangle Julian every night.

But Cardassian environmental standards were absolutely impossible for Julian to live comfortably with. He had to sleep naked without the covers on, fan pointed his way at full blast, and even then, his nights were restless. He felt sticky and cottonmouthed every time he woke. 

Jadzia had shown him a trick once that she used to keep cool—Trill biology necessitating lower temperatures than Klingon—by filling a small tub with ice water and soaking her feet for several minutes. It did work. Well, for all of maybe an hour, and then he was back where he started. 

Julian considered getting up to try it again anyways, just to get that next hour of sleep in.

But he didn’t feel particularly like moving right now. For all his discomfort at the heat, he _was_ snuggled comfily up to Garak.

Garak was curled up facing him, head tucked under Julian’s chin, arm over his waist and legs tangled together. He looked so sweet and unguarded in a way that he so rarely allowed himself in the waking world. Julian couldn’t possibly move and risk waking him now. 

Instead, he attempted to stretch without jostling him, managing to pop a couple vertebra before he noticed something. 

Not all the stickiness on his skin was sweat.

There, smeared onto his thigh, was a mess of warm slick that caught the breeze from the fan to create an edge of chill. The source wasn't hard to divine.

Garak was pressed against him. His ajan to be precise, wet and separated only by the flimsy cloth of soaked Cardassian pajamas. 

The movement from Julian’s stretch had shifted him and it caused Garak to squirm, legs clamping around Julian’s and tensing as he rubbed himself against him.

Julian swallowed heavily, feeling himself swell in response.

Garak wasn’t stopping. He rolled his hips in small movements, breaths shuddering. But even as he swyved wantonly and made tiny noises, there was a sweetness about it. An innocence in his sleeping face, totally devoid of the inhibitions and guilts of the real world.

Julian had to wonder just what pleasant dreams he was having. 

He wanted to squirm, to try to get himself into a position where he could rub his cock up against Garak as well but he was trapped by the position of their bodies. He couldn’t even use a hand to help himself along. Not unless he wanted to disturb him to the point of waking him up.

Instead, Julian swallowed heavily and pushed his leg harder against him, contenting himself to his lover’s pleasure. The sensation of the wet fabric grating against his skin wasn’t the most pleasant but it was well worth it for the way Garak reacted, sighing and jerking.

A part of him imagined that this was how he had once looked to him all those years ago. Back when it had been a regular facet of their relationship for the Cardassian to break into his quarters in the dead of night. He remembered all too well the thrill of waking unexpectedly to a dark figure standing at the end of his bed, only to have the scene devolve into a frenzied bout of sex. 

It wasn’t something they’d ever really talked about from those first two years.

But the memories remained. Coming into consciousness with Garak standing over him, eyes bright. Sometimes even already touching him, making him squirm awake with wandering hands before sliding into bed with him.

Every night had been like an adventure. Would he spend it frustrated and pent up? Or would he get a surreptitious visitor there to him steal away with pleasure before disappearing just as suddenly as he came?

It had been their little secret. Shared glances filled with knowing over their lunches, innuendo and flirtatious comments. 

In hindsight, he could see the strangeness of it. The danger of it. How the wire had influenced Garak’s bizarre and reckless actions. 

But he could hardly begrudge Garak his past eccentricities. If Julian had looked anything like Garak did now, so totally unguarded in his pleasure as he humped against him, then he could understand why the Cardassian had pursued him that way so many times.

Julian watched him with lidded eyes, the desire to touch himself, stimulate himself, _something_ to take off the edge becoming overwhelming. He made his decision, consequences be damned, and scooted his body so that their hips were pressed together.

For a brief second, he thought that maybe he had been wrong. That Garak was sleeping heavily enough that he hadn’t woken.

But then Garak stilled, breaths evening out, and he opened his eyes to focus on Julian.

Julian met and held them, grinding his hips pointedly.

A small, just barely noticeable gasp escaped Garak and that was all the encouragement Julian needed. He freed his arm to push Garak’s night pants down, only for the endeavor to be quickly impeded by their legs. They struggled to untangle themselves, and then his nightshirt quickly followed.

Equally bared, they pressed right up against each other again, slick and swollen slit against the length of his throbbing erection, rocking lazily. The wetness of it was a blessed relief against the aching heat of his arousal.

Garak continued to hold onto him as he brought his hands up, one cradling his face as they shared breaths and the other wrapping around to massage at his neckridges. With a firm pinch to the third scale down, Garak everted, erection sliding against Julian’s and pushing it to the side.

They moaned into each other’s mouths at the sensation, squirming and rubbing until they both came, one right after the other. The moments after were still, full of quiet and the feeling of being at peace with existence. 

He gazed at Garak, and Garak watched him right back, soaking him in. Within minutes, those blue eyes lost their intensity and drifted shut again.

Julian tried not to shift uncomfortably at the feeling of fluids on him, quickly drying in the hot air, and resigned himself to getting an earful in the morning. It would be worth it to watch Garak’s slumbering face for a while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Julian dies of heat exhaustion and dehydration :’( jk
> 
> Kudos and comments are enjoyed!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Little Slice of Death [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161566) by [yohlenyaoilover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover)




End file.
